


the right words

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: He stares down at her, unsure how to respond – but she spares him the debate by continuing on her own.





	the right words

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt: "how about drunk Rey this time"

The handle on the front door turns and slips back into place four times before the sound startles Ben awake, worrying for a second that someone’s breaking into their little apartment before remembering Rey had gone out with friends.

He wanders to the door to the muffled noises of Rey pleading with her key: “If you would just go in the right way…,” sliding his hand through his hair and resolving not to laugh at her plight as he unlocks the door from the inside.

 

He pulls the door open and Rey takes a heavy step into the room to stop herself from falling, before looking up at him with an exaggerated smile.

“Oh,  _Ben!”_ She laughs, wrapping her arms around his midsection with a sigh. “I’m so glad you’re awake!”

“Well, I wasn’t,” he chuckles. “But that’s all right. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Do we  _have_  to sleep? I’ve been thinking of you all. night.”

 

He stares down at her, unsure how to respond – but she spares him the debate by continuing on her own.

“I just…” she starts, burying her face in his shirt as she speaks, “I love you  _so much_ , Ben.”

“I know, Rey.”

 

“No you don’t,” she says, her hands gripping his shirt tightly as she looks up at him again. “Because telling you ‘I love you’ feels so…”

“Difficult?” he offers.

“No. Well, yes, but–”

 

“Inadequate,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Yes! Inadequate,” she repeats. “I can’t ever find the right words to tell you.”

“Me too, Rey. Me too.”


End file.
